The concept of pervasive computing was proposed at the end of last century and the beginning of this century. Pervasive computing is defined as an omnipresent computing method that can be performed anywhere anytime. Based on pervasive computing, people may obtain needed information and services anytime anywhere. At present, pervasive computing has become an extremely dynamic and influencing research field, which mainly involves such aspects as mobile computing, context aware, natural man-machine interaction, pervasive network, intelligent space, embedded system, software structure, security privacy, hardware technology, and battery technology etc.
The context aware (CA) is one of the most important research subjects in pervasive computing. The industry has held certain discussions about context aware service applications. However, so far, the industry has not proposed a flexible and standard context aware service application model. Therefore, the context aware service application cannot be implemented in a flexible and standard manner.